During the Process
by im that idiot
Summary: She's a busy woman, she's been loving the sight of two people in love. Something about it, makes it exciting, but let say what happens during the process trying to making your client get together with your sister. However, during the process, she slowly fall for her client. Hope you enjoy! [Crappy summary, sorry]
1. Two Perspective

[Two Perspective]

Lustrous white sun-ray shot through a thin violet curtain. Which landed on top of a certain brunette face; the sun-ray made her face illuminate a bit. It made the brunette groan, which made her to turn her back to the sun-ray which is now aiming at her almost-tan skin. After few minutes passed by, the warm sun-ray was now burning her neck. She is now groaning once again. She finally got her lazy ass up. She just sits for a few minutes, looking straight ahead of her with half her two eye lids almost closed. Then yawn loudly, which made her mouth larger; almost reaching both of her earlobes. While scratching her neck, her red spaghetti tank top bottom hem rises a bit, shows her almost-tan skin. She now lazily slides her legs off the bed. Then stands up, wobbling a bit. But then stretches her arms; which cause them making cracking noises. **Now the story finally freaking begins. **

_ Crap_, I'm running late, if only I got up earlier. I wouldn't be late. Well hello there who is reading this, name is Allison Dawson; needing to know my middle name won't be necessary. But call me Ally; I'm a 22 year old female _**virgin**_. Haha, to be honest I feel freaking proud of being a virgin at the age of 22 years old. It's like having my own book publish. Weird right? Well, that's me, ole weird _**Ally**_. I live in petite apartment with my best friend Trish. We met during preschool, she's a _quite_ a character. I used to live with my sister; Cassidy, but I couldn't take any of her begging, and whining, telling me to get my fucking ass to move out, and find somewhere to live. Well, I'm guessing that's all you need to know about me. Gosh I'm so weird, I'm acting as if I'm actually talking to someone, but in reality I'm just talking to myself.

**Alice** the co-worker asked, "Miss Dawson, the café would want to know if you want strawberry smoothie, tea, or black coffee?"

Ally answered politely, "One strawberry smoothie please." While flipping furiously through the worn out brown leather notebook.

Alice then leaves, to receive the strawberry smoothie for Ally.

_ARRGG, where did I put that stationery!_

Ally exclaimed loudly, "FOUND IT!"

_Oh did I forget to mention, I'm a matchmaker, I just __**love**__ love. _

Alice then comes back walking with a cold strawberry smoothie.

Alice informs Ally, "Here's your strawberry smoothie Miss Ally."

Ally answered, "Thank you very much Alice." Ally looked up, and gives her a small smile, then gets back skimming through the stationary.

Ally then grabs the strawberry smooth without looking up from her paperwork. Ally then gives a lazy signal for Alice to leave. Alice then promptly left.

Alice then abruptly stops tracks, and then turns 180 degrees to Ally. Alice then advise Ally, ''Miss Dawson, remember you're having an interview with a patient this afternoon." Alice then smiles.

Ally then abruptly looks up from skimming through the stationary, "Yes, Alice I already comprehend that I know I'm having another patient today." Ally then looks back to the stationary.

Alice then nods her head, and turns back walking to the entrance of Ally's office, Alice then said, "Let's hope this patient isn't an asshole this time." This made Ally chuckle a bit.

* * *

"_This ain't a song about love, it's the actually opposite I'm thinkin' of__  
__I don't care about the cards, or candy hearts, oh no no no_

_I'll tell you right from the start_."

A harsh groan was now received to a grumpy blonde man. Then a hand slams right on top of the singing alarm clock; which made the song to abruptly stop. Even when the alarm clock is off, the blonde man surrounding still somehow forces him to not fall back asleep. Such as bird is chirping, since he forgot to close his window, and the burning white ray that is shooting from his window is hitting his bare tan back. So the blonde man sat up straight.

Today was a day off for the blonde. But he forgot to setup his alarm clock to 'later'. By 'later' as mean sleeping till 3pm. Then after a few seconds, the blonde man phone starts ringing, he tries to adjust where the ringing is coming from, then he turns to his right. _Not there, _turns to the left. _**Bingo**_, he reaches over his black wooden dresser, then sees white light illuminating under a pair of boxer. No he wasn't bringing random women off the street, but I know you don't want to the hear the whole story, so let's keep it simple, **he's lazy**. Okay we're getting sidetracked; he grabs the boxer and drops on the ground, and grabs the phone. Then sees the caller ID, _Dez Fisher_, Dez Fisher is this blonde best friend. He then clicks 'answer.'

"Morning Dez, what's up?" The certain blonde says huskily; he was still tired, which made him sounded like that.

Dez was oblivious from it, and answered. "Woah, Austin I didn't expect you to actually answer, by the way morning."

Austin then chuckle softly, "Well for now, I'm trying to wake up early." Austin answered sarcastically. Now that was utterly bullshit.

Obviously Dez was oblivious _again_, that he was being sarcastic. "Oh I'm proud for you man, but guess what, my pet goldfish; **Goldie**, finally learn how to swim upside down now!" Dez exclaimed excitedly.

Austin then gives a strange expression, even if Dez can't see it. "Dez, do you know, sometime when your fish is upside down, the chances is that,_** it's dead**_..."

There was now dead silent, no nothing, that you can't even hearing yourself breathing.

Austin then hears Dez screaming; high pitched, which made Austin jump a bit. Then Dez ends the call.

Austin then just throws his phone by his side, which made it bounce a bit. Then he falls backward, into a soft pillow that felt as if you were on cloud. Then after few minutes, soft snores filled the atmosphere.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far, this is my second story. The first story I'm working on, but I'm discontinuing it. )8, I'm sorry, but I really hope you enjoy this story!**

**[ INSPIRED ; Storyline by CeraRain (Love & War), 27 dresses the movie, and 'laurajokes [ She's a amazing writer, so you should check out her story '27 dresses.' ]**

**Song - Joseph Vincent- S.A.D. (Single Awareness Day)**

**[ I don't own a iphone, nor the song.]**

**CREDIT FOR THE COVER;**

.com

**SHE IS AN AMAZING ARTIST!**


	2. Meetings

[Ally POV]

Since I'm having a patience today, at 3; 40pm, and it's only 2; 27pm. I guess I can play my guitar while waiting for him, since I still have a lot of time left. _And yes I play the guitar and the piano. Not trying to brag._

As I walk towards my guitar that is leaning against the window; which is on-top of the window seat. It basically look like, the guitar was pretty much glowing; like a night light. Since the sun-ray illuminated the guitar, also I can see those specks of dust that can only be seen when a shaft of light hits it. It was just an amazing picture of simplicity. I can just stare at it all day, but I really got to practice one of my songs. _Yes I create my own songs. _

As I went to grab the neck of the guitar, I walk up to the window seat, and sat down; then I fold my legs into a pretzel position. Then place it on top of my legs. I then strum the strings of the guitar; it just sends a beautiful melody. I clear my throat. _Here goes nothing._

"I like being independent  
Not so much of an investment  
No one to tell me what to do  
I like being by myself  
Don't gotta entertain anybody else  
No one to answer to

But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold  
Someone to give me their jacket when its cold  
Got that young love even when we're old  
Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand  
Pick me up, pull me close, be my man  
I will love you till the end

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
But I'm done lookin', for my future someone  
Cause when the time is right  
You'll be here, but for now  
Dear no one, this is your love song

I don't really like big crowds  
I tend to shut people out  
I like my space, yeah"

I finally then stop singing, it wasn't completely done. Sadly. But I do feel really proud of myself. This would usually be the part, where I then hear clapping. But that be too cliché. As I put the guitar lean against the window behind me, I then look at my watch, only 2; 31pm. _Arg only about four minutes past. I would usually, play my guitar for like…Forever, but I'm not in my singing mood at the moment, also I don't have my creative juices flowing._ What is there I can do, today has been a slow day for me… I guess I can go back home, and just eat a few.

I then let my fingers linger on top of a black smooth top of my desk, and then I felt the metal touch amongst my fingers. I grabbed it, then I walk towards the coat hanger, and grabbed my charcoal petite purse, then head towards the door. _Eh I think eating pickles is enough._

Ally's & Trish's apartment -

I then grab the metal cold doorknob, as I open the door, a strawberry scented smack me on the face. _Ahh this smell is making me feeling ecstasy_. I then took off my black Toms, and then felt the cool wood smooth surface between my feet in Opaque Black Tights. Then I walk towards the kitchen, but I notice Trish is not, here. _I guess she's hanging out with her boyfriend_. As I walk into the kitchen, then the bright light ray engulfed my face; which made me wince_, dang it's so sunny_. I then covered the ray by using my arm as a shield. I walk towards to the refrigerator, and then open up the door.

As I look up and down, I finally found my target, pickles. _Oh my pickle, I just can't, I just - just love pickles_. As I was about to reach the jar of pickles, my phone rings. Which made me jump, which then I hit my head on top of the fridge. I then slowly remove my head out the fridge, then I rubbed my head slowly, while taking out my flip phone, _Flip phones are awesome_. I then see the caller ID '_**Cassidy Dawson**_' _Woah, been awhile since I spoke to Cassidy_. I then click the answer button, and then raise the phone up to my ear.

Then I hear an angelic British accent woman.

"HEEYYYYY ALLLLSSSS" Cassidy basically yelling through the phone

"Hey CASSSSIDYYYYYYYYYYYYY" I yelled back happily

"Bloody hell Alls, why is your voice so loud?" Cassidy said while giggling.

"Well since I live with Trish a long periods of time, it get rub onto you." I said smiling

"Haha, good ole Trish, and by the way, how is she doin'? Cassidy asked

I walk to the kitchen island seats, "Well she's doing amazing, and she got herself a boyfriend, and they've been dating for a couple of months."

"Wow, I'm proud of her.,. WAIT! Is she dating an abusive boyfriend?" Cassidy exclaimed in a worried tone.

"Calm down Cassidy, and no she's not, if she was, they wouldn't be _dating_ at the moment." I said playing with my brown felt hat.

"Well that's my Alls, and by the way, I recommend you should check your front door." Cassidy said, _I can sense her smiling._

_What is she possible saying?_

As I got off the soft cushion seat, I place my brown felt hat on the table, then I walk my way to the front door, and then I grabbed the doorknob; which revealed a strawberry blonde her woman; that's a few inches than me.

"SURPRISE!" Cassidy yelled out, while raising her arm in the air, and tackled me, _which I caught myself from falling backward_, and then give me a big engulfed bear hug.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS! I miss hugging my little sister." Cassidy said swaying me back in forth.

I awkwardly stand there, "CA-AS-SSIDY I-I-I CA-'' I tried yelling out from her tight bear hug.

"Oh I'm sorry Alls'' Cassidy apologize, and then give me a sympathetic expression, and ruffle my chestnut brown hair.

"Ohhh you haven't changed at all, except growing a bit, also changing your sense of clothing" Cassidy said while giving a gentle smile.

While having her arm elevating up and down of my body; which she is addressing to my clothing.

I am currently wearing dark blue denim rolled up sleeve, while matching with Opaque Black Tights.

"Oh yeah, guess what!" Cassidy exclaimed, which made me startle.

"Uhm..You're here..tooo..Uhhh..Okay just tell me." I said straight forward with a pouty face.

"I'M STAYING HERE FOR A COUPLE MONTHS!" Cassidy yelled out happily, while shaking my shoulders repetitively.

I smiled so huge, that I feel like it's reaching the ends of both my earlobes.

"Wait! Why you staying that long? I thought your modeling, just stays in town for a couple weeks, not _months_…" I give her a skeptical expression.

"Well, since our fashion designers still doesn't have any inspiration for our new outfits, so our trip is delay." Cassidy said while smiling

_Also did I forget to mention, my sister Cassidy is a famous model, and also kind of famous on YouTube because of her amazing singing talent. How I envy her singing…_

"Well that's absolutely great, but also kind of devastating to hear." I said with a straight face.

"It's fine dear; I can finally have a break, and hang out with my little sister." Cassidy said while patting my head and made her way to past by me.

I close the door gently, and then turn my heels; which I spot Cassidy observing the room.

I genuinely smiled, and chuckle a bit while swaying my head left and right.

"Let me escort to your room, Cass." I said, waving lazily to guide her to my room.

_She follows me like a lost puppy_. _Like I did before._

* * *

[Austin POV]

I brush my hair furiously, while having my phone on my shoulder and my ear against it.

"Dez, I told you to remind me that I'm having a meeting today." I said angry; trying to keep my voice calm.

"Sorry man, I forgot to assure you..." Dez said lowering his voice each word.

I exhaled at the amount of air I held in_, I feel much calmer now_. I then erect up, I stare through my reflection, _and wow I look atrocious. _But I will leave it that way.

"AUSTIN AUSTIN AUSTIN! Dez yelled repetitively, making me wince and startle at the time

"Sorry Dez, I was spacing out a bit." I apologize.

"AUSTIN YOUR MEETING IS IN 15 MINUTES!" Dez yelled again

I checked my watch, ''OH SHIT!" I exclaimed, I quickly end the call, and ran out my bathroom.

As I was running, I slip on the rug that is in my room, _but thank god I caught myself_. But I resume running downstairs, I grabbed my lanyard that fixates to my keys, then I smoothly open the front door, and ran towards my _**baby**_ Toyota 2012 corolla. Then I quickly swiftly in my car, then I click the button to start the engine. _Here I go, hope I'm not late._

* * *

**I am so freaking sorry guys that it took me about a month to freakin' update. I've been really lazy to write, but since I'm on spring break, I will post more chapters! (:**

**But sorry if this is short, I sort've rush it, but next chapter will be longer than this. So be prepared.**

**- Rin**

**CREDIT FOR THE COVER;**

.com

**SHE IS AN AMAZING ARTIST**


	3. Client

[ Client ]

As I read my book, that I am holding with one hand and the other holds my head; so my head won't fall. I am repetitively tapping my foot against the concrete. ' _How long does it take for him to arrive?_ ' I questioned myself. He was suppose to be here at 3;40pm, but to top it off. It's 4;03pm. ' _Eh maybe, he has business to do, and forgot._ ' As I close my book gently. ' I'll give him ten more minutes, if he does not arrive. Then I'm _departing_. ' As I suck my strawberry smoothie. ' The taste yet lingers in my taste-buds. '

I then look ahead of me. I spotted a young man sprint towards me. I guess that's him. As he approached closer and closer, you can sheets of sweat engulfing his forehead. He then stops in front of me, panting rapidly. As if he was running a marathon.

He then stuttered; yet he was breathless at the same time, " I a-a-apologize for my d-delayed. I-I- '' But I cut him off

I gave him a worried look; but yet smiling a bit, "I acknowledge your apologize...'', I then look down onto my stationary, 'Moon .' I finish it off.

He then smile gently; but yet again, he was breathing heavily. He grabbed the metal chair, and pulled it back, and sat gently on-top of the seat.

I then asked, ''Do you desire to begin the interview now, or you do you wish to grab a smooth. considering, you manifest as if you sprinted during a whole marathon. '' I press my lips together.

He grinned, and said, ''Well then , I'll be right back. " He gently got up, and then started walking but pause, "Would you elect to come with me?" He questioned.

I answered, ''Thanks for suggesting, but I didn't..Uhm. " I looked down at my smoothie, and picked it up. and shake it a bit. _Empty_. I nervously laughed, " It's fine, I can stay here. " I gave him a reassuring smile.

He then walks back to the metal table, and slams his hands onto the table; while gripping the edge - Which made me jump a bit.

"Moon , do you need some cash for your drink?" I questioned him, with my head crooked to the side, and smile a bit. He then just chuckle softly; while looking down, then look back up staring at me.

"Thank you for your kindness, but no - Keep your cash. I was just going to ask if you are sure you don't want another smoothie? " He questioned

"Yes I am very sure, so please go; before you die from dehydration." I just wave my hand lazily.

''Well if you insist." then said. He then walks away, to the ' Jamba Juice' that is nearby.

I observe him walking towards the glass door, then a little bell ring. Which I heard, I then reach into my shoulder-bag, and got out a pacific stationery papers for interview. Then place it neatly onto the table. I then started to pick up my book, and start reading where I was off.

As then, I heard footsteps off in the distance, I crooked my head a bit where the footstep was coming from, behold, it was sipping onto his cold smoothie in his hand, 'I guess the interview begins now'

He then pull the chair back, and then sits on the seat. As he was about to say something, I then said something.

''So should we start the interview now, ?'' I questioned him, having my arms gently resting on his papers.

He then blinks a couple of time, then places down the smoothie, and answered, ''Ahh, uh yes, we should, also you should call me 'Austin' instead.'' He grins

I then said, ''Oh-okay then Mr.M-, I mean Austin.''

* * *

''Well according to your profile, you seem like a pretty accomplished man.'' I said skimming through the papers

I then listed out the main points, ''Used to be a football player in college, a leader of a fairly-famous dance crew, and..uhm as well, you're also a fairly-famous..Singer?'' I said skeptically

I then mouth 'wow' softly, ''I did not expect this at all...'' I said still in a bit shock

I mentally thought, '_I wonder if he's those 'heartbreakers' type singers...Or he's probably lying about his profile_'

Austin then just chuckles softly, ''It's alright, I'm not that huuge of a singer, but I hope someday - I will.'' He spreading out the 'huuge'

As I was still looking through his profile, I then just give him a weak thumbs up, I quietly said, ''Well good luck making it big.''

I then look above through my eyelashes, and sees Austin smiling

He then just said, ''Thank you.''

I just nodded.

I then look up, and place the paper on-top of the table, ''So tell me, with your nobility, how is it that you seek my help finding love?'' I questioned him, ''I mean, with your stats, girls should be flocking you.'' I added

He just snickers, and answered, ''I'm looking for true love, not ladies who are after my money.'' Then smiles again

I then mentally took note, '_He's a smiler_.' I then said, ''Yeah, I see.''

Almost immediately after what I have said, Austin then says, ''But, I'm not asking you to find me just any girl.'' Then added he held up one finger, ''I'm asking you for help on one particular girl.''

'Bingo' I know who he's exactly addressing to. I give him a smirk, and said, ''And...is her name...Cassidy Dawson..?

Austin then grins; like a little boy opening his birthday present. That he exactly wanted. ''You read me pretty well.'' He said

_'Oh yeah, did I mention, my sister Cassidy, is pretty much a really really famous person, in real life aaand online.'_

I just chuckle, I then said, ''Yes... I have a talent for that.'' Now it's time to get real with this. ''So..The famous model and singer. You're not the **first**, and most certainly not the **last**.'' I said with a serious tone

I then intertwined my fingers on the table, and lean a bit closer, ''There is one thing I must tell you.'' I said to him. _I can sense he is definitely listening close._

''Cassidy Dawson just happens to be one of the greatest person I had in my life. And I take this matchmaking business very seriously.'' I then cleared my throat, ''I have witness, and will probably continue to catch, men who would stop at nothing. Even LIE about their social status, just to get with one of the most beautiful women in Washington. Who coincidentally also happens to be the richest.''

I then take a short pause, to see his expression. His eyes are now pretty wide open; With a hint of fright-ness. I then collect the stationeries, ''Miss Dawson is a tender-hearted pure individual who deserves a caring, selfless gentleman.''

I then place them in the bag, and then stand up from my seat, and giving him my last words, ''So, if you're not one of those men, I invite you to leave at once.'' he then gets up from his seat and said, ''You have my words, Miss Dawson.''

I mentally thought, '_Right then, I decided...I'm gonna have my fun with this guy. If he turns out to be a fake like the rest of them...I'm gonna make him suffer._'. ''Good!'' I said happily, ''Then our date shall begin, say...tomorrow at noon in Seattle?'' I question him. ''So, you agree to set me up with her?'' He asked.

''No.'' I simply said, then turn my heels; so my back is in front of him. Austin gave out a skeptical expression. Then I turn my head towards him, ''And don't be late.''

* * *

- At Ally's & Trish's Apartment -

I then open the door softly, and then closes the door behind me. I'm finally home. I then hear someone yelling out my name happily. ''ALLYYY'', I turn around, I see Cassidy standing in the hallway with one bathrobe around her body, and one around her hair.

She then said, ''It took you awhile to get back. What took you awhile?'' She questions

I then sigh, then smirk, ''Had a client today. Also, by the way, you have another candidaaate.'' I sang along.

Cassidy rolls her eyes. ''Ugh, again? This is what you inform me **almost** every week.'' I then just snicker. ''Uhm, because you just happen to be gorgeous, talented, charming, and down-to-earth.? Come on! What guy wouldn't fall in love with you?''

She then giggles, ''If that's the case, how come I've never gone on a single date with these candidates?'' She questions

I then walk past by her, and goes through the kitchen. With her following behind me.''You know how I am, Cassidy. I filter these guys for you.'' I then sit on one of the seats that's by the island of the kitchen. ''It's just unfortunate that most of them are scumbags.'I test them out before they can ever _**get** _to you.'' I then look at Cassidy; she's currently in a position crossing her arms, and leaning against the opening of the kitchen wall.

I said, ''Better me than you; is what i think.'' She then giggles again, ''Well... you ARE one of the Washington top matchmakers. I trust you.'' Cassidy undo her position, and comes close to me. And pats my back. She says genuinely, ''Just remember, Ally. He doesn't **have** to be perfect. Give him a chance, okay?'' She smiles, and then kisses on top of my forehead.

''Good night Als, hope you get a good sleep.'' She said smiling, then starts walking away slowly.

I then just grin, ''Yeah, yeah I will Cassidy.'' Then before I can't see her. I yelled out, ''Goodnight Cassidy.''

I then just sat there thinking. Then I just remember, 'where's Trish.' But then I realize, she's probably sleeping with her boyfriend. I then got off the seat, and starts leaving the kitchen, and switching off the lights. ''Tomorrow is going to be interesting.'' I said out loud.

* * *

**Oh my god, I finally made a chapter woohoo. Sorry for the long wait, I've been lazy lately. ;_;, and also school was eating my time..So yeah. But to be honest, I might actually start the next chapter tomorrow! ('8. Since I owe you guys. So thank you for reading! c:**

**-Rin**

**CREDITS;**

**I use majority of CeraRain's series lines.**

**Cover;**

**kounyoukai**

**[ Search her up on Tumblr! ]**

**She is an amazing artist!**


	4. Just A Fake Date

[ Just a **fake **date ]

''No Allison, this is **Mandatory**.'' Cassidy and Trish, demanding simultaneously. With Cassidy hands on both of her hip, and Trish crossing her arms.

I then said, ''But it's just simple a **fake date**, not a _real _date.'' trying to persuade them not to doll me up.

After couple minutes of arguing. Guess who won? **I did, woohoo!**

I then look at the mirror; to see my own reflection.

I just simply wear, a red v-neck shirt, denim navy ripped jeans; with my lanyard _that held my keys_, in one of its' pocket, also black keds, and finale a black neff beanie place neatly on-top of my chestnut hair. _If you're curious, my hair is now a side-ponytail with light curls. Natural curls._

I then got a startle by a voice coming from my left side.

''Well you do look gorgeous Als'' Said from Cassidy that is standing in the doorway of my bedroom. While Trish is behind her, having her mouth open a bit.

I just give her Are-you-freakin-serious expression. ''Funny Cass, but you two are the only one here that look gorgeous.'' I said crossing my arms.

Cassidy then just pouts, Then Trish said, ''Don't be insecure Ally.'' Trish then pouted with Cassidy.

I then said, ''I'm certainly not being insecure. I am simply stating a fact.'' I just give them a smirk

Cassidy and Trish sighs, then they drops the arguing. Cassidy came close to me - But she went behind me. As well for Trish, she was at the left side at me - smiling.

Cassidy then said, ''I remember every morning, I would always style your hair for school.'' While she's playing with my side-ponytail

My smile then went wider, ''When it comes to styling peoples' hair, you're like the goddess of hairstyling.'' I just stare at the reflection of the mirror.

''I gotta' agree to Ally with this one.'' Trish said while giggling

Cassidy then just laugh softly, ''Thanks you two..But ya'know I could always style your hair right now.''

I then answered, ''That's fine Cass, but next time only for a special occasion, then I allow you to style it whatever you like, and you too Trish''

Trish then squealed softly, and Cassidy just nods a yes, and then she grabs both of my shoulder and turn me around. ''Now go on your date.'' I then corrected her, ''_Fake_.''' Cassidy then just rolls her eyes, ''_Fake date_.''

Her eyes then darken, ''If he hurts you in any way. Call me immediately.''

Ally can see Trish cracking her knuckles at the corner of her eyes.

''So I can beat the shit out of him.'' While giving a innocent smile

I just chuckle a bit. ''I'm serious Als, if he lays a hand on y-.'' Cassidy warns me.

''Don't worry guys, if he he won't be able to walk again.'' I said to with a reassuring smile.

Cassidy just smiles softly, and then looks at Trish, then nudges her and whispers to her, ''Look what you did, your violetness has now rubbed onto Ally.''

Trish just have her arms up in defense, ''Hey, violent will help her in the future.''

Cassidy just laughs, while Ally is just there awkwardly standing; not understanding what is going on between the two.

But she lets it slide then she said, ''Well I guess I'll be going now, since there's about 13 minutes left before I depart.''

Cassidy just smiles, and kiss her forehead. ''Now go, and be safe.''

Trish then just hugs Ally. More like a bear hug.

Ally then finally got to breathe again, and said, ''You know, I'm not leaving forever. So you guys don't have to give me gushy gestures.'' While chuckling.

They didn't say anything, but they just laugh along. I then just walk out of the room, but I stop at the my doorway. And wave see-ya-later. Then I walk in the narrow hallway, as the hallway finally ends, a glaring sunlight is engulfing my left side of my face.

'Today sure is lovely.' I thought mentally. I then walk to the front door, but then something caught my eyes. Is my guitar laying gently on top of the window-seat that is at the left side of the room. I grabbed it by the neck, and then place the guitar around me. But the guitar is on my back, as the strap is gently resting on my chest.

I then resume back to the front door, and turn the knob then walk outside. Then the warm air engulf me as if it was hugging me.

* * *

Austin was now wearing a formal outfit. _Such as a suit & tie outfit._

''No...I need something lighter.'' I said, while examining my outfit through a mirror reflection.

Dez then said, ''I have a bad feeling about this.'' While he was observing me.

''If you screw this up..We be dead.'' Said with a serious tone.

I turned around to Dez- with an annoyed expression, ''Tch, not possible.'' I then faded in a smirk expression, ''I'll get this matchmaker to think I'm the best guy. That ever placed foot on this planet.'' I then turn back to the mirror. ''Before you know it, I will get Cassidy Dawson to be my girlfriend.''

Dez just sighs, ''Dude this absolutely wrong. It's not cool playing with a girl's feeling.'' While shaking his head. ''Why don't you actually find _someone_?''. Austin then said, ''Beca-''. ''It was a rhetorical question.'' Dez said.

Then Dez got up, and walk out the room. But before he left, he said. ''I _thought _you were better than this man.'' Then left.

Austin just stood there looking at his reflection. Analyzing what Dez has just said. _''He's right, but..I'm doing it to just to have my profio state clean. Since my record label said I should 'freshen up'. Since my image is a mess right now.''_

I just shook my head, and just push the thoughts aside, and then I decided to change my outfit to something lighter.

* * *

[Ally POV]

_''If you love somebody_

_Better tell them while they're here 'cause_

_They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite when, well_

_Then again it just depends on_

_How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

_I've tried to cut these corners_

_Try to take the easy way out_

_I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but_

_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_

_I've traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

_Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh[2x]_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now._

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now._

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world. ''_

I was grinning widely. It made me feel the _**adrenaline**_. This song is just so catchy. Something you would like to dance to along to the beat. But I now realize there was a small crowd._ Hurraying and whistling at me. I didn't expect that...AT ALL. _

Then a lot of money was drop off in my guitar case. My eyes widen, _they didn't really have to do that. _But I just accept anyway. And counted all the bills. 24 flippin dollar. _Oh my_. I just shove it in my pocket. I then got out my phone, and check the time. It was 6:45pm. He was suppose to be here at 4:30. _I'm guessing he's not the type to come on time. But as a 'nice' person I am, I decided to give him 10 more minutes, if he ain't coming, then I'm out._

I just put my guitar away, and place it in my case. Then put the case around me; so it was on my back. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder, which made me turn around quickly, and slap the hand. I then look above, and saw it was _Austin_.

I sheeply smiled at him. He just grins, ''Scared ya.'' I just rolled my eyes, and I motion him to sit by me on the bench. Then he apologized, ''Sorry I arrive late. I was trying to find a casual outfit to wear.'' He then sheeply smiled. I then notice he was wearing, ALMOST the exact thing as me. _Except his v-neck was purple, and khaki knee-length shorts. But the rest is the same, such as the beanie, and the shoe._

I just waved a hand at him, ''It's alright Austin.'' I then got up, which I can see the corner of my eyes, that he was staring at my guitar case that hung behind me. Then turn around to meet his face, I then said ''I want you to pretend that I'm Cassidy, and you're taking me out on a date.''. ''Yeah...but..I'm not inlove with _**you**_.'' Said Austin with the skeptical expression. ''I'm in love with Cassidy, and you're **NOT **Cassidy.''

I just face palm and shaking my head. Then mumble below, ''Okay.'' Then look back up at his face, ''That's minus one point for tact.'' Then started walking away from him, and insert my hands in my pocket. Austin just sat there, rolling his eyes; with an annoyed expression. Then he got up, and practically ran to Ally; to catch up with her.

* * *

I look to my right; which was where Austin was walking beside me, ''So, Austin...Tell me, why Cassidy?'' I questioned him, Then I abruptly stop on my tracks, ''I mean, how did you get to know her?'' Which then cause him to stop walking, and turn around to face me.

''It can't possibly be love at _first sight_'' I said with a stern voice. I then saw his reaction, his eyes went wide a bit. ''Umm...'' Then he went back to a normal straight face. ''Well, I visited Seattle not too long ago. And, she was the first person to be kind to me.'' He then smiled.

_(Cassidy came to Seattle two days, before she surprised Ally.)_

Austin then resume back to walking, I then follow him to catch up with him. ''How about you? How do you know Cassidy?'' He questions. I answered, ''She and I are sisters. My parents passed away a long time ago, but to be pacific, they died when I was three. So she then took care of me.''

Austin just press his lips together, and give me a sympathy expression. Which I can see at the corner of my eyes. ''Do you miss your parents?'' He asked again. I simply shrug, ''Umm, _kinda_...Since I've never gotten know my parents that much, since I was only three. But I do wish that I gotten a chance to know them more.''

We just walk in silent. It was a peaceful silent. Just only hearing our footsteps, and the sound of the ocean.

* * *

We then stop walking, and look what was ahead of us. ''Green trees...Acorns...Squirrels?'' Austin said. Then added, ''This **can't **get anymore romantic.''. I then said, ''Riiiight.'' spreading the i's. Austin then walk quietly to the squirrels that was standing there; looking at him. He then crouch.

He then reach out the acorn, ''Looking for this?'' While grinning. The squirrel walk up to him, and pick off the acorn off his hand. And then... THROUGH the acorn at his face. Which cause Austin screaming and running off. With me standing there shaking in laughter, Then seconds later, I couldn't hold it any longer, so I then busting out a full on laugh.

* * *

I was searching for Austin, but then I spotted a familiar blonde standing on the boardwalk; by a stage. I then came up behind him, then said, ''Well, that was _interesting_.'' Then I started shaking with laughter, Austin then jumps a bit from my surprise presence. Then turned around, and glared at me. I then said, ''I must admit, I've never seen a grown man run from a squirrel.''

Austin then exclaim.''That squirrel attacked me!'' with a angry pouty expression.

''_Tell me when will you be mine_

I then exclaim, ''Oh hey it's a concert! Come on!'' I started walking into the crowd

_Tell me quando quando quando_

Austin then walks to a bench that was nearby the concert, and sat on it.

_We can share a love divine_

_Please don't make me wait again_

I then walk out the crowd, and walk to Austin. Which made him look above at my face.

''Come on.'' Then walk away again. But Austin just sat there.

_When will you say yes to me_

_Tell me quando quando quando_

_You mean happiness to me_

_Oh my love please tell me when_

_Every moments a day_

_Every day seems a lifetime_

_Let me show you the way_

_To a joy beyond compare_

_I can't wait a moment more_

_Tell me quando quando quando_

_Say its me that you adore_

_And then darling tell me when_

_Every moments a day_

Austin just sat there observing Ally, that is just staring above the stage. To watch the singers. He can tell, she was really fixated to the song. But then a sound of shuffling of a bush behind him. Cause him to snap away from looking at Ally. Then looked behind him.

He sees a red head; _Dez_, and another head that had a dark brown head; _Elliot_. Then he hears whispering such as, 'stop moving so much!', 'ow you're stepping on my foot!''

_Every day seems a lifetime_

_Let me show you the way_

_To a joy beyond compare_

Austin then felt a warm aura around his arm, and then turn his head around and look at the hand that was gripping on his arm. He looks up it was _Ally _- dragging him away. He then doesn't choose to protest, and lets her drag him into the crowd. He really enjoy the warmth grip on his arm.

_I can't wait a moment more_

Then Dez and Elliot popped up from the bush, and watch them in the crowd; with their binoculars.

_Tell me quando quando quando_

_Say its me that you adore_

_And then darling tell me when_

_Whoa lover tell me when_

_Oh darling tell me when_

_Oh come on tell me when_

_Yea tell me when.''_

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys! D8**

**For not uploading in so long, I've been lazy...Damnit. But I hope you**

**enjoy this chapter! It's my first long chapter so far. :'D**

**OMG 11 FOLLOWERS? Thank you guys so much! This is the first time I had that much sldkfjsf ; u ;**

**Credits; ****Cover IMAGE - ****kounyoukai; Search her up on Tumblr!**

**Song; **

**First - Imagine Dragons; Top Of The World**

**Second - Michael Buble; Quando Quando Quando**


	5. The Real You

**OH MY GOSH, I am so sorry for not uploading a new chapter for this story! ;_;, I've had a writer block for this story, and suddenly I had the motivation to write this chapter today!. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (8**

* * *

**[ The Real You ]**

After the mini concert that was over, Austin and I distance ourselves from the crowd. ''Today was fun.'' Said Austin, I nod my head in approval, ''Soo, are you willing to introduce me to Cassidy?''. I then stop dead in my tracks, and setting my hands onto my hips. Then exhaled out a 'No.''

_Yeah, by that point; the conversation was faded to ''Goodnights.'' Then we made our separate ways._

Austin then scratch his furiously — then loud footsteps were heard behind him, and a hard shove was forcefully push forward both of his arms.

''Did she give you full approval meeting Cassidy?!'' Exclaimed the dark brunette boy, as well the Redhead boy shouting, '' Are you with Cassidy yet?!''

Their questions was piling up; that I could barely keep track what the heck they're saying. ''Stop!'' I shouted; as well empathizing my point by having my hand 'stop' similar to a crossing guard.

They both abruptly stop speaking simultaneously, and they both share sympathizing expression.

''Sorry, man.''

''Sorry, dude''

I inhale deeply; sucking in all the air, and exhaling out. ''I apologize for that.'' As they were about to retort back to that, ''But, sadly no, she does not accept full approval; meeting Cassidy.''

Both of their shoulders drop, ''This matchmaker idea is trash.'', I then roll my eyes, ''She won't introduce me to Cassidy until, I've gained her _approval_.''

''I don't think this matchmaking thing is not working.'' Piped Elliot, I just pursed my lips, ''I'll take thsi my own hands.'' They both stared at me quizzically, ''I'll meet up with Cassidy myself.''

* * *

**Ally Residence**;

I then remove my shoes, setting them peacefully onto the shoe racks. As I rise up — behold two women; standing in front of me.

''Soo, how was the date?'' Said Trish, I just scoffed, ''_Pretty_, decent actually.'' I then see Trish rolls her playfully. ''Only _decent_?'' pipe Cassidy. ''Yes.'' I replied back.

I then shuffle my way to the couch, and plopping down; inflicting me to bounce up. ''It was only a fake date, guys.'' I then lean my head back of the couch, ''I'm confuse, why you guys concern, if it was only _decent_.'' I felt a presence by me, and look who it was. _Cassidy_. ''So no _kiss_?'' I then shut my eyes, and groan loudly into my hands.

''The guy ran screaming from a squirrel.'', and giggles was erupted in the room, ''So, no, I don't approve him seeing you. Not only for that _**reason**_.''. Trish just playfully rolls her eyes, ''Well at least you came back safe.''

Cassidy nodded in approval, then she place her hand onto my knee, and begin soothing it, ''Ally, it's not mandatory to find man that's _perfect_.'' I exhaled out a deep sigh, ''I get it, but now, I'm caution now; because your previous _boyfriend_.''

Cassidy then stop rubbing my knee, and pursed her lips. ''Sorry.'' I mumbled, Then a smile appear on Cassidy's face, ''It's okay.'' She then put both of her legs onto the couch, and setting her legs into a criss-cross style.

''Now tell me, what did he do during the date?'' Cassidy smile begin to enlarge. I playfully roll my eyes, ''Fine.'' I then scan my surroundings, and realize Trish was gone.

''First, he...''

* * *

Right when I saw her, I pace my way towards her. _''Why is she standing out here; in the blazing sun?'' _ When I approach closer, I knew it I found her. _Cassidy_.

I cleared my throat, ''Excuse me miss?'', she then rotate around, ''Yes?'' she said delicately. As I was about to answer, "OoOoh." said a familiar voice.

I stared at Austin and Cassidy, ''I see the two of you have met up.'' Cassidy started at me skeptical. "Huh?", I chuckle, "Where are MY manners?" I then gesture to Austin, "Cassidy, this is Austin Monica Moon.''

Then look at Cassidy, "Austin, this is Cassidy.'' After a few second, Cassidy's eyes widen, "Ohh!" and then look at Austin, You must be that fine young man — Ally's told me ALL about!" Cassidy then grins, "It's nice to meet you."

As I look at Austin, I can tell he was taken back, but he hesitantly answered, ''Uhh...ummm. The pleasure is all mine.'' Then a idea pop in my head, ''This is just PERFECT timing!'' I then cross my arms, and smirk, "Why don't the two of you go on a date?''

"Really!?" exclaimed excitedly from Cassidy. I then nod, "And I know **just **the place!" I then gesture my arm widely to emphasize my point, "Glory Alki Cave.'' Cassidy then gasp, ''Ooooohh!"

( I don't think Glory Alki Cave exist, but let say it does in this story. PS. in this story, this cave is the most beautiful to go to in Seattle. So let's pretend that exist.)

I then smile, ''Let's go.'', Austin then raise his brow, "Let's?", I mumbled a 'mhm', ''Why yes, of course! I'll be your host!", Austin stared at me annoyed. Cassidy turn herself to Austin, "Isn't she just SO amazing?" said happily.

* * *

''...and this over here is an Amethyst.'' I gesture to the jewel that is stuck into the wall. "They can be found freely lying around this cave.'' I then turn around to Cassidy and Austin, "Almost tempting to take one, huh?'' Addressing to Austin, but Cassidy was oblivious to the tension between him and I.

Cassidy then clasp her hands together, ''It's so beautiful!'' I then resume back, explaining information about the cave.

"Well, that was a nice date!" I exclaimed, ''Let's do this again sometime.", Cassidy nods in approval, ''That sounds like a great idea!"

Then a crash was heard in the distance, I gasp, and turn around quickly. "You alright Ally?" said the worry Cassidy, I nod, ''Yeah, I'm fine.''

* * *

And so, their 'date' began...

**Day one**:

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, "We're locked in." I then turn myself to Cassidy and Austin, "But, you wouldn't break us out." Then shrug my shoulder, "It's not like you're some _thief_.'' Cassidy then turns to Austin, and looked at him skeptical.

**Day two**:

Austin then clear his throat, attentioning Cassidy and I towards him, ''If your booty were water.'' Then look at Cassidy, ''I'd _tap _that.'' and winking at her.

I then place my hand onto my chest; and gag, "Oh my gosh, was that...a...pick-up line..?'' Then roll my eyes, ''How lame.''

**Day three**:

I then stop tracks, ''Oh look!" and looked below me, "Someone left cash on the floor.'', then turning around to Austin, ''What do you suggest we do?'', he then shot me daggers. While Cassidy was confuse like a lost puppy.

* * *

Two days before the Glory Alki Cave

"Ally, isn't he so nice?'' said Cassidy dreamily, "Yes, he forgot to get us drinks!" Cassidy then wave her hand, ''Oh! It's not a problem. I'll get them for us.'' she then begin to walk away, "Oh, shouldn't Au— " Cassidy halt into a stop, "No, no, I insist!'' and giggle, then resume back getting our beverages.

After Cassidy was far from the distance, I stare at Austin — who was staring as well. "What is your problem? You're making me look stupid in front of Cassidy." I scoffed, "No, I'm just trying to uncover the truth about you in **FRONT **of Cassidy.''

Austin started at me confused, "The _truth_? What are you talking about?" I give him a are-you-kidding-me stare, "Do you honestly think you have me fooled to believe you're a 'professional' football player?"

I then roll my eyes, ''Come one, you couldn't even hurt a squirrel.'' Then Austin rolls his eyes, ''Maybe I'm _**afraid **_of squirrels.'' I then clench my fist, ''Say whatever you want. But something about you gives off bad vibes. You're not deserving of Cassidy.''

"And who is?'' Austin said quite loudly; hinting bit of anger. "You have a _problem._'' I then glare at him, "Oh really?" Austin took in the air, and exhaled out, "If there is _**ANY **_obstacle that would stand in the way of two people falling in love.''

Then he stared at me, "It'd be you, supposedly...You have the biggest success rate in getting people married. I'm surprised that Cassidy isn't even part of that _success rate_. Especially since she's your sister.''

"I got the drinks!" exclaimed a perky female; while grinning. I then suck in a shaky breath, and walk my way by Austin; so our elbows was in contact. "Okay, you know what? You win. I'll leave the two of you alone.'' I then clench my fist tighter, ''But if you do **ANYTHING **to hurt her, I swear I'll take you down.'' Then proceed to walk away.

* * *

**I am deeply sorry for not updating this story in such a long time. It's been tremendous amount of month I uploaded a new chapter for this story! D8**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I finally finish the chapter today, I'll probably make the next part tomorrow, or today, since I have plenty of time! 8'D**

**So you know the rules and so do I, review and give feedbacks about this story!**


End file.
